


Steve Fucks Everything（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Please read the original author's article
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 非常感谢LightningCloud9000给我的授权，还请大家多多支持原创，谢谢～





	Steve Fucks Everything（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts).

(Herobrine×Steve)

Steve撑在床上不时的呻吟着。

“嗯，多可爱的表情啊。”粗野、略带浮躁的声音讪笑着。Steve看着趴在他上方人。他简直就是自己的镜像面，不过是有一些细微的差别的。他的着装和Steve完全一样——湛蓝色的衬衫和一条湖蓝色的牛仔裤，但他的衣服更褴褛一些，还有几处撕裂的痕迹。他的深棕色头发和胡须更加凌乱，肌肉比Steve还要壮硕许多，他的总体外貌略显灰白，偶尔也会散发出一些诡异的幽光。最重要的是，他的眼睛，是明亮的白色。

“H--Hero……放开我！”Steve试图挣脱那个人的控制。

“啊，Stevie…你要是觉得能轻易摆脱我那可真是太可爱了……”Herobrine被Steve无能挣扎逗乐了，他的体重简直出奇的轻，当然这也只有Herobrine会这么认为。

Herobrine往前轻轻一推，下腹随之埋入Steve的臀部。

“啊！”Steve在突兀的呻吟中惊讶地望向下半身。

“你太敏感了，Stevie……”Herobrine一边调侃着，一边慢慢地把手伸进Steve的衬衫里面。

“不……啊！”Steve因为Herobrine的手指擦着他的乳头而无法抑制地呜咽出声。Herobrine仿佛想起了某种乐趣般，俯身用嘴抵在Steve的脖子上，然后不轻不重地咬了一口，而Steve则是完全没有预料到这种新颖的情趣模式，因受惊本能的吸了一口冷气。Herobrine继续吮吸着Steve脖颈上的皮肤，直到起了一块显眼得不得了的红印。

Herobrine解开了Steve的裤子扣子后便将其彻底扯了下来，露出的是浅蓝色的内裤和一双颜色相配的长筒袜。

“我没想到你居然会穿长筒袜。”Herobrine对这种搭配感到有些奇怪。

“通常情况下我是不会穿的……但今天，我想试试……”Steve气喘吁吁地主动把衬衫脱下来。Herobrine同样也是有些急不可待，他也将自己身上的衬衫和裤子连着Steve的内裤一起丢弃。

随后他又抽出一只手从虫洞里取出一瓶润滑油，毫不吝啬地灌进Steve的后穴。

“啊！”Steve尖声叫道，Herobrine迅速压制住，并进入了他。

“你太紧了，我的小Stevie~”Herobrine咕哝着。“嗯，换位思考一下，倒不如说等下正戏你能持久一点！”

Steve想要抗议，结果也只是被刺得更深而已。

Herobrine开始加速推进，双手死死地握住Steve的臀部。Steve感觉到下腹里的热量正在逐渐增加了。Herobrine是如此专注于Steve，以至于根本没有注意到他的双手正在慢慢地被火焰所覆盖。灼烧带来的只有痛感，但Steve却因此而欣喜若狂地呻吟，胸口和下腹在不同程度上都沾染了太多白浊。

在几次深挺过后，Herobrine最终释放在在Steve的体内。

“哦——哦……妈的……”好一会儿，Herobrine这才注意到Steve臀部的皮肤被烧伤了。

“抱歉，你知道的，我实在太兴奋了，以至于根本没有注意到会发生这种事。”

Herobrine又凭空取出一瓶治疗药水，并将其交给了Steve。Steve吞下了粉红色的药水后，烧伤的皮肤便开始愈合。他不禁打了个哈欠，完全不介意的倚靠在Herobrine身上，而Herobrine也只是笑笑取过蓝色的毯子盖在他俩身上。

“我爱你，Stevie。”

Herobrine用双臂搂着他。

“我也爱你，我的Fireball。”Steve轻声回抱着Herobrine，很快便进入睡眠状态。


End file.
